1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a ventilation fan unit, and more particularly, to a ventilation fan unit with a heater.
2. Prior Art
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a prior-art ventilation fan unit 100 for warming a bathroom. Such ventilation fan unit is installed in a bathroom to warm the bathroom by a heater. The ventilation fan unit is connected with the outdoor through connected pipes to ventilate the air of the bathroom with the outdoor.
As shown in FIG. 1, the ventilation fan unit includes a frame 10 with a non-box type shape, which has an opening formed at the under side of the frame 10, and a cover 20 having a part of the air outlet 21 and the air inlet 22, which is provided at the opening of the frame 10. The frame 10 has three main portions, including a first portion 30 having a ventilating fan 31, a second portion 40 having a circulating fan 400, and a third portion 50 having a heater 500.
In use, the ventilating fan 31 of the first portion 30 is communicated with the outdoor through the opening of the frame 10 and a pipe, such that air is inhaled from the bathroom via the air inlet 22 of the cover 20 by the ventilating fan 31, and then the inhaled air is exhaled to the outdoor.
The circulating fan 400 of the second portion 40 is communicated with the third portion 50 having the heater 500. The circulating fan 400 generates airflow toward the third portion 50 after the air is inhaled from the bathroom via the air inlet 22 of the cover 20. The third portion 50 is in communication with the air outlet 21 of the cover 20 through an opening, and the air is exhaled via the air outlet 21 after the air is heated.
However, as the heater is not effective for rapid heating due to the structure, the location, and the like thereof, such ventilation fan unit having a heater has some problems, such as weak heating effect for rapid heating.
Therefore, it is needed and desirable to develop a ventilation fan unit with rapid heating function.